The growth of electronic commerce or e-commerce allows for the availability of online shopping. Online shopping allows a user to view and purchase an item online, over the Internet, and in some examples, via a web browser on a phone, personal computer, television and/or other Internet connected device without trying the item on or without determining how well it will fit.
A subset of online commerce is mobile commerce (m-commerce) where a user may specifically employ a mobile device for viewing and purchasing an item. Payments can be in the form of credit, bank transfers, credit cards, gift cards, money orders, and or other cash alternatives including Bitcoin and similar Internet currencies.
E-commerce, m-commerce and other forms of online shopping and commerce also allow a retailer, distributor or another component of a supply chain for an item to broaden their market, selling items to markets where sizing information may not necessarily be transferable, given different measurements or different average body sizes.
Consumers may not necessarily interact with a retailer online. In some examples, a consumer may search for an item via a search engine, a shopping search engine, and/or aggregators. Consumers may, in some examples, use one or a plurality of portals to conduct e-commerce.